


The Healing Process

by AprilforSpring



Series: Translation of 00Q Prompts [21]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这次的任务给Bond留下了难以磨灭的记忆，而Q决定陪着他走出阴影……</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Healing Process

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Healing Process](https://archiveofourown.org/works/828927) by [totalizzyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness). 



Bond并不能确切的说出究竟从何时起他和Q走到了一起；不能回忆起是哪一个触点让他在军需官的身边找到慰藉。

但他确定是在那一个不那么成功的任务之后，那一次目标为了换取情报射杀了三名年幼的小女孩。事实上被人绑在椅子上并企图从他口中撬到情报，对Bond来说是家常便饭了；然而，相以要挟的对象通常是他任务时睡过的女人，而不是三个年幼无辜的女孩。他通常能够承受被迫在他们临死之前看着他们的眼睛，这正是他所历练的，为了女王和国家。

但那些女孩最多不过六岁，还没有经历过生活的苦难，仍旧是天真无邪、充满希望的年华。

他还是会看见她们眼里的惊恐和颤抖的身躯，枪口抵着她们的太阳穴，目标冷酷地说着让Bond用秘密换取无辜的生命。他还是会看见扳机扣动的那一霎生命的光芒从他们原本灵动的眼中消失。

在后援到来之前，十个女孩中的三个在他的面前死去；幸存的七个女孩会留下被折磨的阴影，她们的人生就此改变。

当他闭上双眼时，那些女孩的表情会浮现在他的眼前。他无法入睡，这场灾难在他的梦中不断演绎着。他酗酒，在回程的航班上用威士忌将自己灌醉，在身体疲惫到极限时才去睡觉。当他在会客室陈述他的报告时，他仍然是余醉未醒。

他隐约记得自己跌跌撞撞地走到军需部，因为他知道Q的办公室里藏着一瓶威士忌和两个玻璃杯，那是他们两人某一次的深夜谈话，而那时候Q应该在工作，而Bond理应在写他的报告。他们对饮畅谈，在那一刻假装这个世界不是他们所熟知的那般黑暗和恐怖。

他抓起酒瓶和杯子，自顾自坐在Q的位置上，一杯接着一杯的倒酒饮尽，他的喉咙已经习惯了这灼烧感。他坐在那儿，一手撑着头，盯着那琥珀色的液体，没有注意到何时打开的门。纤长的手指握住他的手腕，他抬起头，Q将他拉起。

“我很抱歉。”Q叹息道，张开双臂将Bond拥入怀中。Bond立刻回应，紧紧抱住Q的力道足以让人感到疼痛，他埋在对方的颈间，长长叹出一声颤栗的呼吸。Q的指尖在Bond的背后划着圈，脸颊轻轻抵住他的头侧。

他带动两人一起走向角落里的沙发，让Bond靠在他的身旁，手指不停抚摸着特工剪短的头发。两人都没有说一个字，Q保护性地抱住Bond，直到对方在他的膝头睡着。

Bond不记得自己怎么回到Q的公寓，亦不记得他们回来之后发生的事情，只是在他苏醒时发现他赤身裸体的躺在一张温暖的床榻上，而一具更温暖的身体搂着他。

他转过身，睡眼惺忪的Q正看着他。他的嘴角露出一个悲伤的微笑，手掌包覆住Bond的脸颊，拇指轻轻地在他的肌肤上摩挲。

Bond轻叹一口气，探身进入Q的怀抱，他是安全、安心的。

他们终于从床上转移到了厨房，Q为他们两个准备早餐。Bond皱眉眼看着一瓶威士忌从他面前被拿走。

“在可预见的未来你将在我的看管之下，Bond。而我不能让你把自己给喝死。”

Bond叹气，用疲惫的眼神抬头看着Q。“你让我滴酒不沾？”

“是你不能把自己给喝死。人一天最多能喝四杯，这就是你的量。”

“一天四杯威士忌？这解决不了问题。”

Q在Bond身旁的那张椅子上坐下，叹道，“这本来就不能解决问题，James。我不能让你企图借酒消愁。”

“Q——”

“拜托了，James。让我帮你。”

Bond不情愿地点点头，由着Q坐在他身上，双臂圈住他。Bond缓慢地呼出长长一口气，把脸埋在Q的胸前，手臂搂住对方纤细的腰将他拉进。

Bond几天内一直呆在Q的公寓闭门不出。他整天都昏昏沉沉的睡觉；身体蜷缩地睡在床上，Q从身后抱住他；或者睡在沙发上，头枕着Q的大腿，而后者正在他的笔电上工作；又或者懒散的躺在沙发上，Q依偎在他身旁看着电视上播放冗长无味的节目。他在Q的陪伴下感到安心，他的身体在接受着这一切，那种身体的契合、无意识的靠近和总是温暖的躯体。

Q控制着Bond的酒精摄入量，亲自为他倒酒，然后将酒瓶锁进他自己制造的保险箱里。他尝试着烹调健康的一日三餐，虽然Bond并不一定会吃。

他明白随着Bond对他的欲求欲取，他们的关系正在改变，有时只是当Bond在阅读时身旁的陪伴，又或者是在床上一连串懒散的亲吻。他们没有再进展到爱抚或挑逗，因为Q知道Bond并没有准备好接受一段恋爱关系，但他需要爱，需要有一个人帮他走过这一段。而他们也正是这么做的。

在Bond回来后两周，他被命令回总部进行评估。Q一直陪着他，只有当Bond进行一对一的心理测试时才准备离开，决定去自己的部门看看他不在的这段日子情况如何。他惊讶地发现M在那里恭候着他。

“他情况怎么样？”

Q叹气，在他的办公桌旁坐下。“很明显，不太好。”

M点点头，轻声附和。“人人都看得出来他的PTSD终于发作了。”

“他在好转。在生活上。他从一天四杯酒降到了三杯；他的作息饮食也很规律，他只是……变了。他还是无法摆脱那段经历。”

“如果他退出外勤工作你怎么看？”

“永久的？”

“是。”

“不可行。他会反抗，会争论。他会撒谎，通过你的所有测试，因为他知道他需要达到什么标准。他会拼了命的工作，变回那个从前的他……他会触底反弹的，长官。我觉得他已经到达了人生的最低谷，他需要自己找到回来的路。可能是需要时间和精力，他还是需要有人看着他，可能需要药物的协助但是……他能做到，长官。他不是软弱的。”

M露出一个温和的笑容，指尖抵住下巴。“你对他很有信心。”

“我不得不。而且，这也是他应得的。”

“很好。我允许你继续看管他。你需要每周向我报告，只有在你许可之下我们才会考虑让他重回外勤。”

Q颔首。“好的。”

“这是一个很重的负担。你知道他并不是你的责任……”

“我知道，长官，我并不在意。但Bond并没有几个人会这样关心他。”

“不要过头了，军需官；Bond他……并不懂爱。”

Q皱眉，有些紧张地咬住下唇。“我没有……”

“不用辩解，Q，我知道爱上一个人的表情。”

“遵命长官。”Q叹气。他知道这里没有辩驳的余地，他面无表情的脸上带着愠怒。M强迫自己挤出一丝微笑，站起身在Q肩膀上拍了拍，离开了。Q将架在鼻梁上的眼镜拿下，手掌盖住自己的脸。在一番自我调整之后，Q登陆他的电脑，检查几个正在进行中的高等级项目，然后飞奔进实验室和几个属下交流。他没有注意到时间的流逝，直到他收到来自James询问他在哪里的简讯。他对他的助手们下达了几条命令，然后慌忙地冲出门，三步并一步的越过前往心理医师办公室的台阶。Bond僵硬地坐在办公室外的扶手椅里，双手放在他的膝头。Q在他面前跪下，轻轻微笑着执起他的手。

“准备走了吗？”

James点头，顺着Q的力道站起身。“我能喝一杯吗？”

“等我们到家之后。”

他们靠着对方走过长长的走廊，Q试图无视那些同事投来的忧伤眼神。他们坐上一辆出租车直奔家去，Q催促着Bond赶快进门，让他坐在厨房的餐桌旁。

“你晚餐想吃什么？”Q问道，朝着冰箱里东张西望。Bond耸耸肩，无力地靠向椅背。

“没有牛油果的。”

Q轻笑，拿出一些切片火腿和莴苣。“我已经道过谦了，James。也许下次你应该告诉我你到底什么东西不爱吃。”

“我觉得人人都知道牛油果超难吃这个事实。”

“不要对这个喋喋不休了，牛油果已经被摧毁了，你再也不用吃它了。”

“那很好，你应该要好好照顾我的，Q。”

“竭尽所能，我之前从来没碰到过一个心智像小孩一样的大人。”

James嘴角失守，手指拢过Q的手腕将他拉近。Q笑着用空闲的那只手捧起Bond的脸颊。Bond吐出一声满意的轻叹，手臂悄悄地圈住Q的腰枝，脸庞埋在他的腹部；Q的手指梳过他的发丝，将他带向自己，脑中想起M刚才的话语。

Bond退开身，抬头看向Q；他的眼神显出疲惫，但Q能看见光芒正一点点浮现，比起Bond第一次回到这里时那黑暗空洞的凝视，这是个巨大的进展。他低下头，在他的额前印上一吻，转身去准备他们的晚餐，为James倒上一杯威士忌放在他的面前。他用眼角的余光瞄到，Bond将酒杯拿近，但并没有立刻一饮而尽。

“在你吃过之后，我给你放点洗澡水，你可以刮干净你的胡渣。”

“我的胡渣没什么问题。”

“很痒。”

“那你帮我刮。”

Q望向Bond，诧异于他投来的玩味挑衅的笑容，就和以前的他一样。他扬起嘴角，将他的晚餐放上餐桌。“可以啊。”

在James解决他的晚餐时，Q来到浴室在浴缸里放水，准备好James的刮胡刀和肥皂。他刚来住的这段时间里，他已经帮James洗过好几次淋浴了，因为他严重怀疑特工不小心就会溺死，而现在，即使他已经能够自己完成这件事了，James还是坚持Q陪他一起呆在浴室里，让Q帮他洗头按摩。他们享受彼此的陪伴，共同分享一支香烟，Bond让水洗去他的疲惫，而Q坐在一旁在笔电上工作。

浴缸的水倒满，Q起身去找James，顺便捞上他的笔电。“水太烫的话说一声。”Q喃喃说道，从门边接出拖线板，而James站在浴室中央解开他的皮带扣。“我没有放太烫的水，你也不要自我厌恶的放很多冷水进去。”

“没事的，Q。你之前从没有弄给我太烫的水。”

“是，凡事都有第一次。”

Bond沉默地钻进水里，Q坐在盖上的马桶盖上，打开他的笔电。James缓缓地吐出一口气，阖上双眼将头向后靠去；Q充满爱意的看着他，M之前的话语再一次回荡在他脑中。

“帮我点支烟，好吗，亲爱的？”

Q倾身从洗手台边拿起一包烟，笑着说道，“亲爱的？这可是个新称呼。”

“我总不能一直叫你‘Q’。”

“你可以啊。”Q点起烟，自己吸了一口然后将烟放在James的指间。“或者你可以问我我的名字。”

Bond睁开一只眼，朝Q露出一丝笑容。“我不能，这违反了规定。我还是叫你的代号吧。”

“好吧……今天医生有说什么吗？”

“没有。”James慢慢吐出烟圈，眼皮阖上。“老生常谈。说你挽救了我的生命， 我会依赖你的潜在危险，建议我换一份少点压力的工作之类的。”

Q点点头，从James的指间扯过那支烟。“我不觉得你依赖我有什么问题啊，我想是时候你让一个人走进你的世界了，即使只是为了确保你的一日三餐和稳定的四小时睡眠时间。”

“一般人都是八小时睡眠时间。”

“但你是James Bond。你不是断断续续的睡上六小时，就是十九小时，我都以为你已经昏过去了。所以四小时是个好开始。”

James轻笑。“我很高兴是你在照顾我……我也不会信任其他人。”

“是，你可以想象一下和Mallory住在一起会怎么样。”

“那个混蛋肯定会逼我吃牛油果。”

Q忍不住地大笑，伸手，指尖顺着Bond的头发。“我怀念这些。”

“怀念什么？我洗澡你一直都有看啊。”

“是像这样和你说话，一起笑。原来的那个你。”

Bond露出悲伤的笑容，示意Q递回那支烟。“我觉得自己好多了。有些时候我会不想起床，或者喝酒喝到死……但我会想到如果我就这么放弃了你会有多失望，然后……这就成为了我的动力。”

“那……那很好啊。”

“不说了。”James清清嗓子。“我的胡茬。”

Q明白Bond不想再“聊”什么了，他点点头，在笔电上播放器Bond最爱的蓝调专辑，然后将笔电放在浴缸边的地上，拿起肥皂和刮胡刀，坐在了浴缸的边沿上。他的动作总是那么小心，从未在Bond的脸上留下伤痕，亦或是未收拾干净的胡渣。

刮完后，Q决定直接给Bond洗头，他喜欢每当自己用洗发水在Bond的头皮上慢慢揉擦时对方阖上的双眼和安静满足的叹息，但他可不会告诉任何人。一双温暖又湿漉漉的手攀上他的大腿时，他吓了一跳，差点跌进浴缸里。他干笑两声，用满是泡沫的手指拉过James的耳朵作为惩罚。

“抱歉，亲爱的，我是不是吓到你了？”James大笑道，伸手抹去耳边的泡沫。

“我差点掉进去！”

“你应该跟我一起，水里很舒服很温暖。”

“下次吧……当你不是要对付很严重的创伤后压力时。”

Bond滑到水面下，手指揉搓发间洗掉那些泡沫，然后砰的冒出水面。“说好了？”

Q掩饰不了嘴角的笑意，手指抹去James脸上的水痕。“我答应你。”

James微笑着双手捧起Q的脸颊，将他拉近轻柔地吻住他。“又是我恢复的一个动机。”

“你要这么想的话也可以。”

\---

Q正在抓紧时间工作，Bond睡在他的身旁，而此时门口传来敲门声。他微微皱眉，停下手中的敲击来确定自己真的听到了声音；唯一会来拜访Q的人此刻正睡在他的床上。敲门声再次响起，声音更响，然后传来一句，“Q，我是Eve！”

他快速地穿上睡裤前去应门；Eve的神情有些慌张。“出什么问题了？”

“M需要你立刻前往总部。他派我来看着Bond。”

“James不能一起去——”

“恐怕不行。”

Q点点头，侧身让Eve进来，然后重回卧室换上外套。回到客厅，他看见Eve正到处溜达观察他的东西；Q想起这是她第一次来这里。她朝Q挤出一个尴尬的笑容，双手放回大衣口袋里。

“那么，有什么我需要特别注意的地方吗？”

Q眉心皱起。“老天， 你完全想不到……”他找来一张空白的纸片和笔，招手示意Eve走到餐桌旁，接着他开始列出清单。“他现在睡着了，但他应该会在四小时之内醒来；他发现我不在可能会不安，你一定要告诉他我马上回来，不要吓他。不要让他独处，当然除了上厕所的时候。他应该会很安静顺从，通常在沙发上坐一整天——坐在他旁边，他喜欢人和人的接触。他可能会在你腿上睡着，不要阻止他。”

Eve明白的点点头，睁大眼睛惊讶地看着Q列下所有细节。

“午餐在十二点半，做点健康的食物，冰箱里有很多食材。他有可能不愿意吃，尝试着叫他吃一点。如果他还是不肯，就算了。晚餐在五点，一样的情况，如果我还没回来的话。他一天可以喝四杯酒。只能四杯。他喜欢威士忌，所以四杯威士忌，只能四杯。他如果有什么问题，上网搜或者给我发简讯，不要让他把你骗进去了给他更多的酒。他可以吃零食，电视声音不要太响，注意他看的电视节目——不要有暴力镜头之类的。他一般喜欢看看书、睡一会。他昨天挺好的，所以他今天应该心情不错，但是有任何问题出现打我电话。”

“哇哦，你每天都这样？”

Q有点苦笑，检查着自己写下的注意事项。“习惯了就没问题。James需要规律生活，所以请严格执行。”

“不，当然，没问题……我以前觉得他不会愿意让任何人来照顾他。”

“就只有我……这大概会是个问题。他可能会对你保持警惕，你……尽量消除他的紧张。你要是找不到什么聊天的话题，就说说M是个大混蛋，他就放松了。”

Eve被逗笑，将Q拉起。“明白了。快去吧，他们太需要你了，他们现在简直是一帮无头苍蝇。”

“我尽快赶回来。”

Q又检查了一遍所有的东西，看了看自己带的物品，然后急急忙忙地跳上门口等待的车子，希望Bond今天一切安好。

十小时之后他终于拖着疲惫的身子回到家，解决了他不在的这些日子里军需部整出来的烂摊子。他悄悄地关上身后的大门，脱下鞋子，背包和外套随意地扔在脚边。公寓内鸦雀无声，慢慢走近客厅的他绷紧了神经。当他看见Eve坐在沙发上看书，而Bond枕着她腿上的垫子熟睡时，他松了一口气。她抬起头微笑的看向他，将手中的书放下。

“都解决了？”

“还行吧。他怎么样？”

Eve嘴角的弧度弯下。“我真的不知道……还不错吧，我猜。”

“你猜还不错？”

“嗯，他按时吃饭了，只喝了三杯威士忌，但他一直保持着距离。这是他一整天里第一次接近我。就好像……我能从他眼里看到他想靠近我，想要和另一个人交流但是……我不是你。所以他大部分时间都坐在扶手椅上。”

Q点点头，手指梳过自己的头发。“好吧……那其他的呢，都好吗？他没有跟你对着干吧？”

Eve摇摇头，慢慢的移开身，将垫子放下不要吵醒对方。“没有，就像你说的，他很安静。我们晚餐后简单聊了聊工作上的事情，他有时候会自言自语，但你知道的……看到他这样子真的揪心。”

“是啊，你应该看看他之前的样子。”Q走到沙发边，在James的身旁跪下，手指温柔地擦过他的发丝。James震了一下，而后转身靠向Q的抚摸。Eve站起身，双臂交叉抱胸欣喜地看着这一幕。Bond缓缓睁开双眼，抬眼看向Q。

“Q？”

Q回笑，拇指轻轻压过他的脸颊。“是，我回来了。”

James扬起嘴角，张开手臂揽住Q的腰将他拉近。“离开我十个小时可不是在照顾我。”

“我很抱歉，但那也是没办法。要感谢他们派了Eve来代替我。”

“大概吧。”

Q的吻落在James的头顶，手指插进他的发间。“你的头发长长了，我们要给你剪头发吗？”

James埋进Q的胸前发出一声模糊的轻笑，手指紧紧抓着他的衣服。“不用管它。只要不比你长就没问题。”

Q大笑着，再次吻向对方的头顶。“好吧。继续睡吧，James，我在这里哪也不去。”

Bond翻过身，面朝沙发；Q拿起沙发背上的毯子为James盖上，然后转身面向Eve。他在看到对方的笑意时眯起眼睛。

“干嘛？”

“没什么，就是这……实在太甜了。”

“什么？”

Eve只顾自己笑着，示意Q走向厨房；Q快速扫了一眼James跟上她的脚步。

“到底什么太甜了？”

“你们两个恋爱中的傻瓜。”Eve叹道，给自己倒上一杯水。

“你是说，我们两个？”

“那你是说谁啊？”

Q靠向一旁的冰箱，叹息地说道，“我对他的感情……很明显。我是说，一般人不会为朋友付出那么多……但James他没有——”

“不，他喜欢你。他可能是需要一些时间才真正意识到他是爱你的，但，他的确是。而且他对你的感情很深。即使在这些事情发生之前，他也是对你有好感的。相信我。他亲口告诉我的。他不知道要怎么追求你，但他想这么做。所以如果整件事情有一点点正面影响的话，那就是你们两个人。”

Q的嘴角不自觉的上扬，他用手捂住嘴巴，希望Eve没有注意到。“希望如此吧。”

Eve咯咯笑道，“他栽在了你的手里……去吧，陪着他，我会自己出去的。”

Q笑着起身离开座位，慢慢踱回客厅。他用手指轻轻戳了戳James，直到他苏醒过来，让开身让Q一起在沙发上躺下，两人互相拥着对方，四肢交缠地抱紧另一个人。James愉悦地吐出一口气，在Q的脖子上印上一个轻吻。

“爱你。”

Q的呼吸压抑在喉间，他低头看向自己臂弯里的男人。“你说什么？”

James不语，发出低低的呢喃渐渐睡去。Q绽出微笑，吻上他的额头。

“我也爱你。”


End file.
